By 'Seeing' You
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Lee Sin doesn't need to see to fall for Nidalee
1. Meeting You

When he had first heard the whispers, he had assumed they were about him. It didn't take him long to hear otherwise.

Two women were laughing quietly to themselves on the far side of the room. A single footstep and their forms took shape. They stood huddled in an alcove and were facing away from him.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to focus on the rest of the room, trying to figure out who they were giggling about.

On the other side of the room, another woman stood. At first, she had come back as a cat, a stiff-tailed cat who was trying her hardest to ignore the whispers that she could hear as well as him.

It took another sweep of his sense for her human form to appear, but the cat overlapped it still. It peaked at his curiosity, but he kept back.

The two women in the alcove began to speak again, "Last I heard she was hanging around Ezreal. That poor young man, new to the Institute and she is already prowling around him like he's a meal!"

"Can you believe that she was talking to Tryndamere? I heard Ashe was pissed and hasn't left Tryndamere alone since."

The cat-woman was frozen as the words washed over them. A few others sat near the alcove and could hear the conversation, their attention falling on the cat-woman. They began to snicker as the two in the alcove continued to gossip.

Unwilling to let the talk continue, Lee Sin brought his foot down hard on the marble floor. The resulting thump caused everyone in the room to become silent. The two in the alcove turned to look at him and he turned his head in their direction. He may not be able to look them in the eyes, but his presence was enough for them to decide on another place to gossip. The few sitting near the alcove quickly went back to whatever they had been doing previously.

With the gawkers out of the way, Lee Sin made his way over to the cat-woman and soon stood beside her. It only took a moment before she spoke.

"What are you looking at?" The cat woman hissed under her breath at him.

"I look at nothing." He replied, turning his head slightly in her direction.

His reply seemed to have confused her because soon she was turning to look at him and gave a soft gasp, "Oh. I'm- Forgive me that was rude." She shifted slightly, "Are you new to the Institute?"

He nodded, "I am Lee Sin. I recently was accepted into the League."

Nidalee cursed silently to herself as she took in the red cloth that covered the man's eyes. She had heard rumors of a blind man who had come to the Institute, but had ignored them. Very few things she heard these days were true. Her fellow champions had taken to lying to her to see who could fool her the most. Last time she had taken someone seriously, she had found herself in the gardens for hours waiting for a party that never happened.

"I'm Nidalee," she began, looking away, "I can remember being new to the Institute, such a large place and so many new things to learn. Not to mention the many new people and rules. Must be a lot to take in, especially..." she stopped herself, not wanted to offend the man.

"Especially since I am blind." He finished for her.

She flinched and nodded. She soon realized her mistake and answered aloud, "Yes." The man said and did nothing before giving a soft sigh.

"My senses are quite advanced and I have my own way of seeing things. Do not feel you must act differently around me just because I do not see as you do. I am sure you can relate, as I assume you see differently as the cat than you do as the human."

Nidalee's eyes went wide at the mention of her other form, "Has someone already spoken to you and mentioned me?"

Lee Sin shook his head, "I have spoken to very few people and none have mentioned you. I can sense the cat in you. She overlaps your human form."

Sighing in relief, Nidalee smiled, "Would you like a tour? That is, if someone hasn't already given you one."

Lee Sin gestured with his hand for her to lead and she took that as a positive sign and began to speak about the Institutes history.

They had parted later that night and Nidalee had felt so peaceful as she headed to her rooms. She ignored the snickering and the whispers, remembering the way the monk had listened intently to her words.

Reaching her rooms, she slipped quietly inside and tried her best to lock the door without a sound. However, as the lock clicked shut a meow rang out. Then another sounded and soon several more cats began to greet her.

"Oh hush up, I wasn't gone that long. Besides, I have gossip about our newest resident that you will enjoy."

The cats stopped meowing and leapt onto the bed. Nidalee began to recount her day as she prepared for bed.


	2. Learning Her

All she wanted to do right now was have a cat nap.

Everything from her head to her toes pulsed with pain as she made her way into the Hall and towards the many couches and chairs. She ignored the others trailing in behind her and slowly walked to the plush loveseat that practically had her name on it.

She had been tempted before to carve her name into the soft leather, to fully claim the seat as hers. She had used the seat almost every day since she joined the League, enjoying the smell and comfort it brought her, even in cat form. Sometimes, on particularly sunny days, the sun would shine through the large Hall windows and land right on her seat, bathing her in its rays. It was on days like those that she could shift into her cat form and sleep in the hall, enjoying the warmth.

Today, however, was not one of those days. It had actually been a hideously wet day. On top of getting wet, she had also been covered in mud, blood, and other things she didn't want to think about. She had rushed into the shower after every game only to get called out again and again. When the last match of the day had ended, she had simply taken an offered robe and headed for her seat.

Easing herself into the seat, she groaned and sunk into the cushions. She began to drift into sweet dreams, when someone leaned over her seat and whispered into her ear, "Rough Day?"

She jumped to her feet like a startled cat and snarled at the person.

Lee Sin stood behind the seat, a small smile on his face, "You seem agitated."

"Is that so? How did you guess that?" She answered him, sarcasm dripping off her words. Plopping back into the seat, she bit her lip to stop the sounds of pain she wanted to give. She shouldn't have moved so suddenly and now a headache blossomed behind her eyes.

Reaching up, she rubbed at her temples and then sunk her fingers into her hair. She desperately wanted to change out of her wet and dirty clothes, but she also wanted to curl up in the loveseat and go to sleep.

With her mind somewhere else, she didn't notice Lee Sin moving until two warm hands landed on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she froze, unable to quite understand what was going on.

"Relax," Lee Sin said as his thumbs rubbed lightly on the robe, "I cannot help you if you are so... tense."

Nidalee let out a breath and rolled her shoulders, hoping to brush off the hands, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from today, nothing a quick shower and a nap can't cure."

The hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment before being lifted off, "If you are sure." Nidalee shrugged and pushed herself up. Her knees trembled for a moment, before they locked in place. A deep breath and she began to walk slowly towards her rooms.

When she realized she wasn't walking alone, she looked over at Lee Sin and sighed, "I can walk to my rooms. I'm not that tired."

He gave no indication that he had heard her, so she simply gave up hoping to conserve what little energy she had left to get to her rooms.

The walk was quiet and almost peaceful, save for the occasional person that walked past. When they finally reached her rooms, she was almost sad for their walk to end.

She began to turn to bid him goodnight, when Lee placed two hands on her hips, holding her in place. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small 'oh'.

His hands swept up from the base of her spine to her neck before once again resting on her shoulders. What followed could only be described at the best 3 minutes massage of her life that left her so boneless she ended up leaning back against Lee Sin.

When she could finally stand up straight, he stepped back. Nodding, he bid her, "Good Night," and walked down the hall.

She simply stared after him, unable to quite comprehend what had just happened, "Good Night?"


End file.
